puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superhero Power
Superhero power is an movie where all the puppy dog pals get superhero powers,suits and nicknames (Note:this page is owned by me so don't change it.) Appearances Super Cold (Gigi)-Super Cold is Gigi's superhero name,she wears a Brown and gold suit and her power is ice Fire Blaze (Daphne)-Fire Blaze is Daphne's super hero name,she wears an Orange suit and her power is fire KP (Hissy)-Kp(Kitten Power) is Hissy's superhero name,she wears a pink and green suit and her power is jumping really high Water P.A (Maria)-Water P.A(P.a stands for puppy adventure) is Maria's superhero name,she wears a green suit and her power is control water Fastila (Lila)-Fastila is Lila's superhero name,she wears a pink and yellow suit and her power super speed Strongelle (Annabelle)-Strongelle is Annabelle's superhero name,she wears a red and purple suit and her power is super strength Super Animal (Keia)-Super Animal is Keia's superhero name,she wears a yellow suit and her power is transform into the animal she wants Laser (Cupcake)-Laser is Cupcake's superhero name,she wears a pink and gold suit and her power is lasers Creative R (Rufus)-Creative R is Rufus's superhero name,he wears a black and grey suit and his power is create things A.R.F-the chef of the superhero team C Pup (Rolly)-C Pup(Camouflage Pup) is Rolly's superhero name,he wears a red and green suit and his power is camouflage Super Thunder (Bingo)-Super Thunder is Bingo's superhero name,he wears a blue and gold suit and his power is thunders Sunshine Y (Yasmin)-Sunshine Y is Yasmin's superhero name,she wears a blue and silver suit and her power is control the sun Super Smart (Roxy)-Super Smart is Roxy's superhero name,she wears a purple and black suit and her power is being super smart Mother Nature (Rachel)-Mother Nature is Rachel's superhero name,she wears a white and silver suit and her power is control nature Spider Cat (Angel)-Spider Cat is Angel's superhero name,she wears a Brown and mint green suit and her power is grip Miss Weather (Ruby)-Miss Weather is Ruby's superhero name,she wears a grey and Orange suit and her power is control the weather Shining Star (Huntress)-Shining Star is Huntress's superhero name,she wears a baby pink and white suit and her power is flying Emily-the bad girl Winx Club Miles and Loretta Tom and Jerry Muppet Babies Collars Gigi-a golden colar with an ice cube on it. Daphne-an Orange colar with fire on it. Hissy-a pink colar with the word power on it. Maria-a green colar with a wave on it. Lila-a pink colar with a cheetah on it. Annabelle-a red colar with a triangle on it. Keia-a yellow colar with the word animal on it. Cupcake-a golden colar with a gun on it. Rufus-a black colar with a paint brush on it. Rolly-a red colar with a circle on it. Bingo-a blue colar with a thunder on it. Yasmin-a silver colar with a sun on it. Roxy-a purple colar with a computer on it. Rachel-a white colar with a flower on it. Angel-a Brown colar with a spider on it. Ruby-an Orange colar with a rainbow on it. Huntress-a baby pink colar with a par of wings on it. Super Suits Gigi-Super Cold-transform the suit into ice Daphne-Fire Blaze-burn her suit Hissy-KP-the suit turns into a ballon Maria-Water P.A-the suit can be swimsuit Lila-Fastila-the suit can turn to a cheetah patern Annabelle-Strongelle-her suit can turn to a rock Keia-Super Animal-her suit can turn into clothes when she becomes a human Cupcake-Laser-her suit has red néon lights Rufus-Creative R-he can change the color of his suit Rolly-C Pup-he can put his suit invisibable Bingo-Super Thunder-he can put electro shock on his suit Yasmin-Sunshine Y-she can put ultraviolet rays on her suit Roxy-Super Smart-she can put screens all over her suit Rachel-Mother Nature-she can transform her suit to things that belong to nature like bird houses Angel-Spider Cat-her suit can create webs Ruby-Miss Weather-her suit can open secret doors Huntress-Shining Star-her suit can glow in the dark and has glitter Weapons Super Cold-Ice Skates,Skies and Ice Breath Fire Blaze-Fire Cannon,Galatic Fire and Dragon Breath KP-Hiking Material,Jetpack and Gadgets Water P.A-Triton,Sea Animals and Mermaid Tail Fastila-Rocket,Movel Lab and Cheetah Mode Strongelle-Rock Power,Rock Hiking and Rock Powers Super Animal-Wolf Power,Pinguin Power and Octopus Power Laser-Light Saber,Lipstick with lasers on it and Laser Eyes Creative R-Magic Paintbrush,Magic Paints and Magic Pens C Pup-Camouflage Suit,Camouflage Collar and A Button to Change Color Super Thuder-A Thing to Creat Clouds with Thunders,Thunder Mobile and Thunder Mode Sunshine Y-A Sun Wand,A Big Sun Pen and A Sun Phone Super Smart-Screen in her Collar,Library and a watch Mother Nature-Thing to call other animals,hearing the trees and a flower army Spider Cat-Yo-Yo,Bubbles and Super Ladder Miss Weather-Super Umbrella,Super Tornado and Rainbows Shining Star-Fairy Power,Star Glitter and a Star Wand Vehicles Super Cold-Sleigh Fire Blaze-Fire Jet KP-Limosine Water P.A-Submarine Fastila-Movel Lab Strongelle-Rock Mobile Super Animal-Animal Mobile (she can turn her Mobile to every animal's shape) Laser-Laser Car Creative R-Camper C Pup-Truck Super Thunder-Thunder Mobile Sunshine Y-Sun Train Super Smart-Helicopter Mother Nature-Bicycle Spider Cat-Skate Miss Weather-Roller Skates Shining Star-Plane WHEN THE POWER PUPS GET MAD: Super Dragon-makes fire all around her,she also has fire in her eyes.(Bloom) Super Ultraviolet-becomes a Sun Monster. (Stella) Super Flower-makes a flower rope. (Flora) Super Music-makes a big sound wave. (Musa) Super Tec-doesn't have. (Tecna) Super Waves-a super big waterfall. (Aisha) Vetihero-becomes venomous. (Roxy Winx Club) Super Whiskers-scratch. (Tom Cat) Super Cheese-bites. (Jerry Mouse) Froganator-becomes a Swamp Monster. (Baby Kermit) Super Fabulous-puts glitter in your eyes. (Baby Piggy) Incredible Joke-doesn't have. (Baby Fozzie) Chicken Boy-doesn't have. (Baby Gonzo) Captain Ice Cube-freezes everything. (Summer Pinguin) Super Monste-becomes a real monster. (Baby Animal) Super Cold-makes a Snow Storm,she also has a snowflake in her eyes.(Gigi) Fire Blaze-make metiorites fall from outerspace,she also has fire in her eyes. (Daphne) KP-makes an earthquake. (Hissy) Water P.A-make a super big tsunami. (Maria) Fastila-becomes a cheetah. (Lila) Strongelle-destroys everything. (Annabelle) Super Animal-becomes a werewolf. (Keia) Laser-has lasers in her eyes,paws and mouth. (Cupcake) Creative R-he has a bad paintbrush. (Rufus) C Pup-becomes a black pup with black eyes and deadly. (Rolly) Super Thunder-becomes a white pup with white eyes and a black thunder in his eyes,and he also creates a super big thunder storm without rain. (Bingo) Sunshine Y-she can put everyone blind. (Yasmin) Super Smart-doesn't have. (Roxy) Mother Nature-becomes a flower that stings you. (Rachel) Spider Cat-makes a web puts you in it and stings you. (Angel) Miss Weather-doesn't have. (Ruby) Shining Star-becomes a devil. (Huntress) (when they get mad and come back to normal they pass out) Plot When A.R.F tells them Emily captured Leo,Jackie and Strider,they tell A.R.F they are weak,A.R.F transforms them into Power Pups,which members are: Gigi becomes Super Cold with the powers of ice and snow,Daphne becomes Fire Blaze with the powers of fire and flame,Hissy becomes KP(Kitten Power) with the power of jumping really high,Maria becomes Water P.A(Water Puppy Adventure)with the powers of controling water,Lila becomes Fastila with the power of super speed,Annabelle becomes Strongelle with the power of super strength,Keia becomes Super Animal with the powers of transforming in any animal she wants,Cupcake becomes Laser with the power of lasers,Rufus becomes Creative R with the powers of creating,Rolly becomes C Pup with the powers of camouflage and being invisable,Bingo becomes Super Thunder with the powers of thunder,Yasmin becomes Sunshine Y with the powers of sun and moon,Roxy becomes Super Smart with the power of being super smart,Rachel becomes Mother Nature with the powers of nature,Angel becomes Spider Cat with super grip,Ruby becomes Miss Weather with the power of controling the weather and Huntress becomes Shining Star with the power of flying. A.R.F shows Super Cold's sleigh,a magic sleigh with real raindeers that doesn't have doors,inside has only six sits,it's a gold sleigh with Super Cold writed with Brown ink. Olivia shows Fire Blaze's fire jet,a jet with real fire,inside has sixteen chairs and more,it's an Orange jet with Fire Blaze writed with dark Orange ink. A.R.F shows KP's Limosine,acts like a mobile house,inside has a pool,a kitchen,a living room,a dining room,sixteen bedrooms,a big pentry,two bathrooms and more,it's a pink limosine with KP writed with green ink. Olivia shows Water P.A's Submarine,a fish form Submarine,inside has sixteen sits and swimsuits,it's a green Submarine with Water P.A writed with dark green ink. A.R.F shows Fastila's Lab Mobile,just like a scientist,inside has a super big rocket and more,it's a pink Lab Mobile with Fastila writed with yellow ink. Olivia shows Strongelle's Rock Mobile,it's made of minerals,inside has rock all over the palce,it's a red Rock Mobile with Strongelle writed with purple ink. A.R.F shows Super Animal's Animal Mobile,it can change to different animals even Humans,inside has animal themed things.it doesn't have her name on it and it doesn't have a color. Olivia shows Laser's Laser Car,it has real life laser,inside has red and green lasers,it's a golden car with Laser writed with pink ink. A.R.F shows Creative R's Camper,it has a lot of food,inside has a lot of house divisions,it's a black Camper with Creative R writed with grey ink. Olivia shows C Pup's truck.it has a lot of boxes,inside has sixteen chairs,it's a red truck with C Pup writed with green ink. A.R.F shows Super Thunder's Thunder Mobile,it has a lot of clouds,inside has thunders and clouds,it's a blue Thunder Mobile with Super Thunder writed with golden ink. Olivia shows Sunshine Y's Sun Train,it has a lot of rooms,inside has so many sits,it's a silver train with Sunshine Y writed with dark blue ink. A.R.F shows Super Smart's helicopter,it has a lot of buttons,inside has so many secret systms,it's a purple helicopter with Super Smart writed in black ink. Olivia shows Mother Nature's bicycle.it's a white bicycle with Mother Nature writed in silver ink. A.R.F shows Spider Cat's Skate,it's a Brown skate with Spider Cat writed in mint green ink. Olivia shows Miss Weather's Roller Skates,two Orange roller skates with Miss Weather in grey ink. A.R.F shows Shining Star's Plane,it's a baby pink plane with Shining Star writed in white ink. and the movie continues Cast Main Selena Gomez as Gigi (Super Cold) Molly C. Quinn as Daphne (Fire Blaze) Jéssica Dicicco as Hissy (KP) Rachel Rivera (singing) Jennifer Hale as Maria (Water P.A) Amelie Eve as Lila (Fastila) Ariana Grande (singing) Breanna Yde as Annabelle (Strongelle) Jenna Ortega as Keia (Super Animal) Demi Lovato (singing) Jill Taley as Cupcake (Laser) Leslie David Baker as Rufus (Creative R) Tom Kenny as A.R.F (Power Pups's chef) Sam Lavagnino as Rolly (C Pup) Issac Ryan Brown as Bingo (Super Thuder) Zendaya as Yasmin (Sunshine Y) Rihanna as Roxy (Super Smart) Diamond White as Rachel (Mother Nature) Liliana Mumy as Angel (Spider Cat) Taylor Swift as Ruby (Miss Weather) Sabrina Carpenter as Huntress (Shining Star) Guest Stars Molly C. Quinn as Bloom Dove Cameron as Stella Zendaya as Flora Romi Dames as Musa Morgan Decker as Tecna Keke Palmer as Aisha Liliana Mumy as Roxy Richard Kind as Tom Samuel Vincent as Jerry Justin Felbinger as Miles Fiona Bishop as Loretta Matt Danner as Baby Kermit Melanie Harrison as Baby Piggy Eric Bauza as Baby Fozzie Ben Diskin as Baby Gonzo Jéssica Dicicco as Summer Pinguin Dee Bradley Baker as Animal Other Characters Kate Micucci as Jackie Mo Collins as Strider Samuel Vincent as Leo Antagonists Peyton List as Emily TBA as Gweeseek TBA as Andrew TBA as Ian TBA as Don-Don TBA as Ludo Songs Opening Theme-Here We Go by Hissy Good Life by Maria Me and the Rhythm by Keia We Gotta Go by Bingo (Super Thunder) Know my Name by Angel and Rolly I Have Plans by Yasmin Party in my house by Emily Adventure by Winx Club and Power Pups Credits song-We are Superheroes by Rachel Other Superheroes Froganator-Baby Kermit-Power-creating leaves Super Fabulous-Baby Piggy-Power-shiney things Incredible Joke-Baby Fozzie-Power-being funny Chicken Boy-Baby Gonzo-Power-chicken powers Captain Ice Cube-Summer Pinguin-Power-frozen things Super Monster-Baby Animal-Power-super drums Super Whiskers-Tom Cat-Power-super ears Super Cheese-Jerry Mouse-Power-super nose Super Dragon-Bloom-Power-super dragon flame Super Ultraviolet-Stella-Power-ultraviolet rays Super Flower-Flora-Power-flower power Super Music-Musa-Power-Music Super Tec-Tecna-Power-High Tec Super Waves-Aisha-Power-Waves Vetihero-Roxy (Winx Club)-Power-Animal Care Scenes First Scene-starts with the theme song Here We Go by Hissy,it shows Gigi,Daphne,Hissy,Maria,Lila,Annabelle,Keia,Cupcake,Rufus,Rolly,Bingo,Yasmin,Roxy,Rachel,Angel,Ruby and Huntress in the backyard,when all of them come inside they see A.R.F and Olivia waiting for them,A.R.F says the team Emily,Don-Don,Ludo and The Bad Kitties kidnapped Leo(Lila and Ruby's brother),Jackie and Strider,Lila says they are too weak for that type of mission. A.R.F tells them they are going to be superheroes and that they need to find:The Muppet Babies(2018),Tom and Jerry and Winx Club,as they turn into:Super Cold (Gigi),Fire Blaze (Daphne),KP that mean Kitten Power (Hissy),Water P.A which stand for Water Puppy Adventure (Maria),Fastila (Lila),Strongelle (Annabelle),Super Animal (Keia),Laser (Cupcake),Creative R (Rufus),C Pup (Rolly),Super Thunder (Bingo),Sunshine Y (Yasmin),Super Smart (Roxy),Mother Nature (Rachel),Spider Cat (Angel),Miss Weather (Ruby) and Shining Star (Huntress). Some disasters happend like: When Super Cold tries to use her ice powers she ends up freezing the living room and Fire Blaze. KP with her curiosity she clicks on the Jet Pack button and flies away and falls. Water P.A weted her friends and laughed at Fastila's Lab Mobile. Fastila runed to fast and hit into a Wall. Strongelle got stuck on Spider Cat's web. Laser got burned in her own lasers. Creative R did a stupid joke in Super Animal's Animal Mobile and painted C Pup's truck. C Pup hit into Storngelle's Rock Mobile. Super Thunder sliped on Super Cold's ice. Sunshine Y almost burned KP. Super Smart didn't control herself. Mother Nature couldn't hear the nature. Spider Cat falled into the pool in KP's Limosine,got eletro chocked and got burned in Fire Blaze's Fire Jet. Second Scene:after so many practice they got used to it and finded Muppet Babies at their School House.Kermit is playing banjo,Piggy is in her dressing room,Fozzie is telling jokes to Miss Nanny,Gonzo is playing with Camila,Princilla and Beep,Summer is painting and Animal is playing the drums,when Power Pups get there they turn Kermit into Froganator,Piggy into Super Fabulous,Fozzie into Incredible Joke,Gonzo into Chicken Boy,Summer into Captain Ice Cube and Animal into Super Monster. Third Scene:after picking the Muppet Babies up they discovered a mysterious dance floor and Water P.A thinked in not wasting and weted the dance floor for her friends and the Muppet Babies to sing her song Good Life which lead to an awsome dance challenge,when they stoped dancing the figured out that the dance floor is a secret passenge and Miss Weather opens it up with her suit. Fourth Scene:when they take the secret passenge they teleport to Tom and Jerry's house they find:Tom sleeping,Jerry eating and Spike sleeping too.they ask Tom and Jerry to come,Tom and Jerry say yes but Spike says no.they turn Tom to Super Whiskers and Jerry to Super Cheese and they take the secret passage back to their city. Fifth Scene:when they go to the airport to find Winx Club's airplane,they find out another secret passage that Miss Weather opened but it was so long they taked a lot of breaks. Sixth Scene:when they teleport to Alfea:Bloom was outside catching fresh air,Stella was drawing clothes in her bedroom,Flora was planting flowers outside,Musa was writing songs,Tecna was on her computer,Aisha was listning to the waves and Roxy was peting animals:Fire Blaze turned Bloom into Super Dragon,Super Cold turned Stella into Super Ultraviolet,KP turned Flora into Super Flower,Water P.A turned Musa into Super Music,Fastila turned Tecna into Super Tec,Strongelle turned Aisha into Super Waves and Super Animal turned Roxy into Vetihero and they taked the long secret passage back to their city. Seveth Scene:when Super Whiskers has the idea to go to outerspace,Fastila take them in her Rocket and they meet Miles and Loretta from Mission Force One,Miles decides to do a moon dance-off which leads to a nasty scene stoped by Super Dragon and C Pup,Super Animal stops all of that by finishing the dance-off with her song Me and The Rhythm after that they goodbye to Loretta and Miles,when they come back Stella gets mad because of that stupid moment on the moon. Eighth Scene:after Stella gets mad with that nasty part of the dance-off,Emily,Don-Don,The Bad Kitties and Ludo start a battle and Fire Blaze gets really bad injured and she is saved by Super Dragon that transforms to Enchantix and saves Fire Blaze from her death. Nineth Scene:Fire Blaze gets better and they go to Canada to find Emily and her crew,they take Super Cold's sleigh,which only has six sits:which means only goes Super Cold,Super Dragon,Fire Blaze,KP,Water P.A and Fastila,the rest of the team stays on their city. Tenth Scene:When they come back to their city,Super Cold says Emily escaped and they take Fire Blaze's Fire Jet to go to Galapagos Island to find Emily(everyone goes on the trip this time) and they watch Super Thunder seducing Strongelle but Super Dragon stops that.they start looking but they find Emily. Eleventh Scene:when they come back to their city,they go to Water P.A's Submarine to pass the Pacific Ocean to find Emily,but don't find her. Twelveth Scene:they come back and they in Fastila's Lab Mobile to find Emily's house,but she is not there. Thirdteenth Scene:when they go to Strongelle's Rock Mobile,they go to Saarah Desert to find Emily,but she is not there either. Forthteenth Scene:they come to their city and go to KP's Limosine to do a night patrol to find Emily:Super Dragon is playing with Fire Blaze and Sunshine Y,Super Ultraviolet is talking to Super Waves and Super Music,Super Flower is siting on a chair,Super Tec is in the GPS,Super Whiskers is on a sofa drinking a milkshake,Super Cheese is beside Super Whiskers,Froganator is playing with Incridible Joke,Super Fabulous and Captain Ice Cube are talking,Chicken Boy and Super Monster are sitting on the floor,Super Cold is at the pool,KP is driving,Water P.A is in the pool,Fastila is listning to music,Strongelle is laying on the floor,Super Animal is beside a chair,Laser is watching TV,Creative R is drawing,C Pup is helping Super Tec,Super Thunder is telling KP where to go,Super Smart is in a sofa,Mother Nature is at the window,Spider Cat is sitting on a chair,Miss Weather is telling the weather for the next day and Shining Star is painting a drawing with glitter and then they go to sleep. Fifteenth Scene:When morning comes,they wake up,Creative R wakes Laser up with a beautiful hug,Super Animal wakes Miss Weather,C Pup tries to wake Fastila up but Incredible Joke messes it up and Super Thunder wakes Strongelle up in the most romantic way and the others don't like it,when they get out of KP's Limosine a lot of the team says that Emily is too strong and Super Thunder shows that he doesn't agree with the song We Gotta Go and then they hop on Fire Blaze's Fire Jet and they find Emily,Don-Don,Ludo and The Bad Kitties. Sixteenth Scene:Emily starts another fight and Ludo starts teasing Super Dragon (Bloom from winx club) and she gets mad and puts fire in her eyes and burns Ludo (Ludo doesn't appear until the final scene) and that's how Ludo got defeated,later C Pup doesn't call Spider Cat her super name and Spider Cat gets mad which leads to the song Know My Name,after the song they go to Water P.A's submarine and Emily is right there again. Seventeenth Scene:Emily,Don-Don and The Bad Kitties try to kill Super Dragon and Super Cold gets really mad and creates a snowstorm but doesn't defeat any of Emily's friends,Emily goes away and the Power Pups start another night patrol,in the morning they hop on Fastila's Lab Mobile and they find Emily again. Eighteenth Scene:Emily,Don-Don and The Bad Kitties capture Water P.A and KP gets mad so she makes an earthqueak and Water P.A is free,after that Super Dragon and Fire Blaze find out that Emily is following them mentally and they tell the others and they hop on Strongelle's Rock Mobile and find Emily once again. Nineteenth Scene:they find Emily,but The Bad Kitties start provocing KP and Water P.A gets mad and creates a big Tsunami and The Bad Kitties get wet(The Bad Kitties after this scene they stop appearing the y only appear again in the final scene)and that's how The Bad Kitties got defeated,when they come back to KP's Limosine to think Super Whiskers warns them of a big rock and they think it was Emily's plan and they hop in Super Animal's Animal Mobile and they find Emily...again! Twentyth Scene:they find Emily but Don-Don captures C Pup and Fastila gets mad and turns into a cheetah and protects him and when and she passes out C Pup wakes up Fastila with a hug and they leave to sleep in KP's Limosine in the morning they hop on Laser's Laser Car and they find Emily...once again. Twenty-First Scene:when they find Emily,Ludo attacks Super Thunder and Strongelle gets super mad and she destroyed the floor around and she passed out Super Thunder did a spin in the air with healing thunders coming out of his paws and healed her,when Strongelle woked up they leaved Emily and her sidekikcs alone and they arrived at the dog park but they needed to be sneaky because no one can discover they are superheroes,so they hop on Creative R's Camper and they find Emily..............again?!?! Twenty-Second Scene:when Emily finds them again, Emily kicks an animal and Super Animal gets really mad and becomes a Werewolf after that they go to a party to see if Emily is in there but they don't see her and all of them keep questioning how does Emily finds them everytime and they hop on C Pup's truck and they find Emily.....AGAIN? Twenty-Third Scene:when they find the villains again,the villains try to attack Creative R ,Laser gets mad and starts shooting lasers all over the place and when she passes out Creative R wakes her up and they go to the dog park ans ask if the dogs have seen her and the anwsers were no so they hop on Super Thunder's Thunder Mobile and they find Emily...............ONCE AGAIN!?!? Twenty-Fourth Scene:when they find Emily again Laser gets captured by the villains and Creative R gets mad and uses his bad paintbrush and when he passes out Laser wakes him up and Emily leaves them alone and they try to keep finding clues to see how Emily finds them everytime so they do a night patrol and they later go to KP's Liimosine to sleep and in the next day they hop on Sunshine Y's Sun Train and they find Emily...guess what? again? Twenty-Fifth Scene:when they find the villains they hurt Fastila and C Pup gets mad and his fur turns black and his eyes turn black without pupils and he turns deadly but doesn't kill anyone and when he passes out Fastila wakes him up with a hug and they go to Snowflake's house to ask her if she sawed Emily or Don-Don and the anwser was no so they hop on Super Smart's Helicopter and they find Emily and Don-Don again?! Twenty-Sixth Scene:when they find the two again,they attack Super Ultraviolet and Sunshine Y gets mad and starts putting everyone blind when they get away they think that might have magic powers beside streching and Super Dragon starts serching and finds that Emily might be a wizard,so Mother Nature goes to her bicycle and the rest goes to KP's Limosine and they still find Emily. Category:Episodes